Blind date
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Title says it all really. Yaoi. JadenxBastion. Please Read and Review. Rated for later chapters. Chapter Two now up!
1. The Date

* * *

I do not own Yugioh GX.

This is my first Bastion x Jaden story. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Jaden sighed and he kept stirring his coffee. His friend, Zack, sighed also. Jaden had been in a slump every since he broke up with his ex-girlfriend. "Dude, Zack began. "Listen. Let me introduce you to someone. You need to get back out there."

"Maybe your right," Jaden said. "But a blind date? Seems a little wierd."

"Hey how do you think me and the wife got together."

"OK. Only because you're a good friend and trying to help."

"Meet me at **Hero's Galore **at seven tonight."

Zack picked up his coffee and left.

"A blind date. Man I'm desprate."

* * *

6:30pm

Jaden looked in his full length mirror for the fifth time in about two minutes. He had to look his best. 'God I nervous,' he thought. He hadn't meet this person yet. Well it was soon time to get this date over and done with.

* * *

"Jaden," Zacked yelled waving his arm.

Zack walked up to Jaden and grabbed his arm. "Come and meet your date for the evening."

Now Jaden was really nervous. Who could it be? It could be anyone. Jaden stared at the raven haired man that sat at the table. "Bastion?" he gasped. "You're my date?"

"Yeah," Bastion stood up and hugged Jaden. "It's nice to see you again."

"No. It's great to see you again."

Jaden and Bastion sat down, ordered a couple of drinks and got talking. By now Zack had left so the pair could catch up with on another. 'This is my dream come true,' Jaden thought. Jaden had been in love with Bastion since they first met at the academy. "So what you doing these days?" he asked.

"I'm a sciencist for Kaiba corp," Bastion replied. "And of course I already know your job."

"Yeah. One of the best Pros since Yugi Muto."

Bastion laughed at Jaden's cuteness. A waiter came up to their table with a note pad and pen. "Hello. My name is Bill and I'll be your waiter for tonight." He smile politly.

* * *

After dinner

Bastion had driven Jaden home in his black mersadis. He walked Jaden to his front door. For a moment they were silent. "Would you like to do this again, Jaden," Bastion asked.

Jaden blushed dark crimson. "Of course," Jaden smiled.

Bastion leaned down and kissed Jaden's lips. "Tomorrow at seven?"

"Seven it is."

Jaden walked in his house and leaned against the close door. "Best date of my life," he sighed.

* * *

What did you think? Please tell. And I got the inspiration for this story after Ryou's Friendly Lover gave me engorging words to help me. Thanks for that. Hope you all enjoyed the story.


	2. Date Two

I do not own Yugioh GX. This chapter includes some Zane x Syrus. I'm really getting into this couple now.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp. Bastion was busy constructing the new duel disk for the up and coming duelist entering duel Academy. "So how was the blind date yesterday?" asked one of his colleges.

"It turned out to be Jaden," Bastion replied.

"Your childhood friend?"

"That's the one. It went great. I'm seeing him tonight."

"Wow. Now that must be the best first date I ever heard."

"You bet. I'm glad Zack convinced me to a blind date."

"Can he hook me up?"

Bastion just sighed and continued to work on the duel disk.

* * *

"I tell you Syrus," Jaden began. "My date last night was amazing."

"Do you think you'll get very far tonight?" Syrus asked, making Jaden spit his drink out. Who would have thought Syrus had such a dirty mind?

"Don't know Syrus," Jaden replied whipping his mouth. "I mean I don't know if Bastion is that kind of guy."

"If you do make sure to use protction. Better to be safe than sorry."

"You're right there. But I'm kind of shy about those things Syrus."

"Well sooner or later you're gonna have to get over that shyness."

"I choose later."

"Jaden. Look when Zane and I started dating we got into be faster then you could say, 'let's duel.' We thought since we love each other we may as well prove it."

"That's you and Zane. Zane was always the horny type."

"I heard that," Zane stated walking into the kitchen. Zane leaned over Syrus and kissed his lips gently. "Good morning you."

"Good morning Zane," Jaden and Syrus said.

"Good morning Jaden. And what's this I heard abot you having a date with Bastion."

"Bastion and I do have a date. Thanks to a friend of ours he manage to set us up."

"That's nice of him," Zane said pouring some coffee. "So this is your second date, right?"

"Yep. I'm so excited."

"Well then all I can do is wish you luck."

"Thanks."

Syrus smiled. He hadn't seen Jaden this happy since the academy.

* * *

Bastion smiled as he looked in the mirror. In just half an hour he would be on his second date with Jaden. Bastion stared at a picture on his night stand of him and Jaden. He had his arms around Jaden and Jaden had one arm around him, giving the vitory sign. Basion's smile grew wider.

Bastion looked at the clock and decieded it was time to pick Jaden up. He grabbed the heart-shaped box of chocolate and the bonque of red and yellow roses and set of to get Jaden.

* * *

Jaden rushed to the door as soon as he heard a knock. "Great he belled. "Bastion's here. Bastion I'm coming."

Jaden opened the door, a blush on his face when he saw Bastion. "These are for you," Bation said holding out the chocolate and roses.

"Thank you," Jaden said taking the lovely gifts. "Let me go get some water for these beautiful roses."

"There no where as beautiful as you."

Jaden blushed more deeply. "Come in and sit down."

Bastion did just that. Jaden's house wasn't much, but it was still nice.

After Jaden put the roses in a vase, he and Bastion set of for the movies.

* * *

"What do you want to see, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

Jaden scanned the movie boered. "How about a comedy?"

Bastion chuckled. "Which one?"

"Forgetting Sarah Marashel."

"Ok then," Bastion turned to the sales person. "Two tickets for 'Forgetting Sarah Marashel', please."

The sales person handed the tickets to Bastion. "Enjoy the show," she smiled.

Jaden wrapped his arm in Bastion's arm. "Lets go," he smirked.

"Yes, lets," Bastion said.

The room was filled with couples and single girls with their friends hoping to get lucky after the movie. Jaden and Bastion sat in the middle of the room with their arms around each other. Jaden turned to Bastion and smiled. He snuggled into Bastion's chest. 'This is going to be so much fun,' Jaden thought.

* * *

After the movie ended Jaden and Bastion walked out hand in hand, kissing each other. "I really enjoyed that film. It was really funny," Bastion said. "Good choice."

"Thanks," Jaden said. "Want to come back to my house?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jaden had gotten some white whine and the chocolates Bation had given him. Jaden and Bastion snuggled up on Jaden's coach. "Have you enjoyed tonight?" Bastion asked.

Jaden held a chocolate to his lover's lips. Bastion happily ate the chocolate. "It's been amazing. A great second date," Jaden replied.

Bation took a sip of whine. Then kissed Jaden passionatley. Jaden kissed back. They broke apart minutes later. "I should get going," Bastion said.

"I'll see you out," Jaden said.

Jaden showed Bastion to the door, they kissed godbye.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
